1. Field
Embodiments of the present invention relate to methods and devices for mounting aircraft engine cores.
2. Related Art
Various aircraft engine core transport systems are used for mounting or removing an aircraft engine core into or out of a nacelle or engine fan module. However, these engine core transport systems are generally large and require removal of various nacelle components in order to insert or remove the engine core. This increases the amount of labor and time involved in exchanging an aircraft engine core. Furthermore, many prior art methods for installing engine cores do not accurately and efficiently align the engine cores with the engine fan modules.
Accordingly, there is a need for an improved method and apparatus for mounting or removal of an aircraft engine core that overcomes the limitations of the prior art.